Problem: To get to school each morning, Ashley takes a car 7.73 kilometers and a scooter 4.89 kilometers. How many kilometers is Ashley's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on scooter = total distance. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ashley travels 12.62 kilometers in total.